Delilah and Company
by Delilah-the-ninja
Summary: Delilah is back, and hopefully here to stay! Enjoy the new version of the girl (i rlly hope) that you have all come to know and love! ( )


Thump, thump, thump. That's all that Lloyd heard from the apartment from above him as he cleared out the old apartment from where they lived when they were… "Down on our luck" as Cole said. But even with the noise from outside, the thumping refused to halt. "Lloyd, we need to hurry up. Cole is getting antsy." Jay said coming upstairs. Lloyd was staring at the celling. "They're just noisy neighbors. They must've moved in when we were out. I'll show you how an old pro deals with this." Jay said taking the broom from across the room and banging it on the celling. "Hey! Shut up, up there!" He screamed. The thumping stopped. "See, that's how we ninja deal with proble-" He was cut off mid-sentence to the loud sound of a stereo screaming the words to the sound of a guitar and drums shaking the floor.

By that time, Cole had come to the room taping a watch, "We are so behind schedule. Lloyd, you need to make a public appearance in 1 hour and you haven't showered in atleast two days." He said as the lyrics were screamed. "What the he- heck. What the heck is that." He said stopping himself upon hearing the lyrics. "Our neighbor." Jay said, "I know it's our neighbor, genius." Cole said rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go tell him to turn it down. Now you two, finish your work." He said marching out and up the stairs.

Cole found the door because it was basically shaking off of its hinges. He banged on it and moved flipped the hair out of his face. The music was turned down, but still rand out from outside the door. Cole knocked again. "Jesus! Do _you_ want me to come out in my bra?" A voice screamed. The door opened to reveal a girl in a old shirt and short (which were there, you just couldn't see them because the shirt was so long.) She was about 2 inches shorter than Cole, with hair down to her hips and slightly pudgy (but still considered skinny by anyone who saw her), but it was often mistaken for fat when muscle since she was strong… when, of course, she wanted to be. But it was unnoticeable. Her bust was not big, but it was enough to be noticed.

"Uh, nice costume. Is there a party or something down stairs." She said when she opened the door and looked at his suit. "This is not, _a costume._ It's the real thing. Now turn down your horrible music or so help me, I will get you evicted from this building." He said. "Aren't a ray of sunshine this afternoon. I think I'll just want to take your opinion and shove it up you're a-" She didn't finish her sentence because he put his hand on her mouth. She licked his hand and he quickly snatched it away. "You taste like failure… Daddy issues…And bad music taste." She said slamming the door. "It's a shame since you're pretty cute!" She screamed as the music went up once again.

Within 30 seconds of Cole deciding how to deal with her, he came to a decision. He spun through her door to find the window open and no girl insight. That was until he heard the shower water. He walked over to the stereo and unplugged it. As he looked around, he saw small futons with neatly made sheets and blankets. As he looked at the door, which was cut in half, he decided to send her the money to fix it… or just leave it. As he took out his wallet, her heard a growl from one of the blankets. "Is she a cat lady too?" He said quietly walking over to the blanket. He lifted up the blanket to get his leg attacked by a ferret who viscously clawed at his leg. By that time, the girl had been standing in the bathroom's doorway wearing short and a blue shirt that went down to her elbows. Her hair was up in a towel and she stared at her door. "You little s-" She caught herself and walked over to him. "get out." She said grabbing the ferret and balling her fist. "I'm sor-" He was stopped midsentence by her sitting down on one of them and slightly cradling herself. "just get out before you break anything else." She said looking up at him through the hair that had fallen in her face.

He walked out the door, but then walked back in. "Listen, is there anything I can do for you or…" "Hmm…" She said getting back and tying her back. "You could admit your undying love to me." She suggested. "What?" he said raising his eyebrows. "Or, you could take me out to lunch, then admit your undying love to me." She suggested taking her pet and putting it under the blankets. "Or you could get out for my sight and leave the money before I get angry." She said pushing him out the doorframe. "Maybe next time you'll appreciate real music." She said still pushing him down the flights of stairs and out the door of the building. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." She said blowing him a kiss and shutting the door.

At that moment, three important things happened:

1) Two girls one with blue hair to her shoulders and the other with a brown choppy haircut walked past Cole, and unlocked the door without giving him a glance.

2) The serpentine stole a hippopotamus

3) The girl who had thrown Cole out fed the ferret a banana


End file.
